


Coming Home

by Fenchurch87



Series: The Way of the Warden [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Solona Amell returns to Vigil's Keep following her quest to track down Morrigan. Originally written in response to a writing prompt on /r/dragonage.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Amell (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: The Way of the Warden [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1081041
Kudos: 10





	Coming Home

Solona breathed a sigh of relief as the heavy iron door of Vigil's Keep slammed shut behind her. She struggled out of her cloak and hood and hung them by the nearest brazier to dry. Her sodden boots and socks were next, her bare feet protesting a little as they first met the cold stone floor. Still, the chill was better than the unpleasant squelch that had been her constant companion for the last few days. Winter was a bad time to be out and about in Ferelden.

“Disgusting,” she muttered, and Ivan growled in agreement beside her before tilting his head to the side, listening intently. A second later, the hound took off down the corridor with an ecstatic bark.

“Oof!” said a familiar voice, and Solona hurried onwards.

She turned the corner and immediately dissolved into laughter. The sight of Alistair, pinned to the ground by a sopping wet mabari, trying desperately both to rise and to fend off Ivan's “kisses”, was almost enough to bring her to her knees. “A little help?” Alistair called out.

“Ivan!” she croaked once she had regained the ability to speak. “To me!” The mabari returned to her side at once, and she reached out a hand to pull Alistair to his feet.

“Thank you.” Alistair brushed himself off as best he could and then wrapped his arms around her waist. “And hello. It's good to see you again, my love.”

Maker, how she wanted to fall into his embrace. But she hung back. “Is it... safe?”

He nodded. “There's only our lot here at the moment. No prying eyes sent by the First Warden.”

“Alright.” Only then did she lean closer and let him steal a kiss. Oh, how she had missed the warmth of his arms and the sweet sensation of his lips on hers, and it was with a regretful sigh that she pulled away.

“How did it go?” Alistair asked, tracing a path along her cheek with his fingertips.

“I found Morrigan.”

“You did?” His gaze turned thoughtful, and she heard a note of concern in his voice. “Is that a good thing?”

“I... believe so. We talked a little and she answered some of my questions. We are still friends, I think.”

“I'm glad.” Alistair paused and rubbed his neck. “Did you see the... um, the... the you know?”

“No. She mentioned him, though.”

“Him.” He opened his mouth and closed it again, as if unsure whether he wanted to enquire further. “What did she say?”

“She said he knows nothing of the destiny that lies before him and that she must prepare him for what is to come.” She frowned, trying to remember. “She said a few other things as well. About Flemeth, and about how change is coming to the world. I didn't understand much of it. She was very cryptic.”

“That sounds like Morrigan.” He planted a soft kiss on her forehead. “Do you mind if we change the subject now?”

“Of course not.” She was all too aware that they had strayed a little too close to an uncomfortable topic. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Alistair stepped back and looked her up and down. “Is it just me, or have you grown even more beautiful over the last few weeks?”

“Stop it!” she replied with a snort. Beautiful? She was soaked almost to the skin, her hair was plastered to her face, and she was covered in dirt! “I must look like a drowned deepstalker.”

“I'm serious!” he protested. “Every time I see you, I fall in love with you all over again.”

“So do I.” She felt a familiar burst of heat spreading across her cheeks at his words and the warmth in his gaze.

“Maker's breath, I'm a lucky man,” he murmured. “Now, how about we go back to our quarters? I can draw you up a nice hot bath, you can get out of those wet clothes, and we can talk some more.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea.” She took his hand with a smile and let him lead her down the hall. It was good to be home.


End file.
